


please remind me who i really am

by pseudowoodo



Series: you know that we're worth it [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Sebastian goes to see Blaine in Grease then tries to lure him back to Dalton while dealing with the fallout of their kiss. s4 au set in 4x06 and 4x07
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: you know that we're worth it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798696
Kudos: 44
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	please remind me who i really am

**Author's Note:**

> for Seblaine Week 2020 - Day 6: Dalton
> 
> i’m finally tackling dark side!

“Warblers, before we disperse I’d like to announce that the McKinley High musical is this weekend and I motion that we attend to support our former brother Warbler, Blaine Anderson.”

Sebastian doesn’t join the enthusiastic murmurs of assent that follow Trent’s speech. He hasn’t heard from Blaine since the night they’d gone out after the McKinley election. The night Blaine had kissed him. Not that he’d expected too, but still. He wouldn’t have minded being wrong.

“McKinley...” Hunter drawls, stroking that floofy white nightmare of a cat. “They’re last year's national champions, correct?”

“That’s right.” Trent says. At Hunter’s raised eyebrow, he adds, “Sir.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. He’d stepped down as Captain of the Warblers without argument, having learned his lesson last year about stirring up show choir drama, but Hunter is doing his best to make him regret it

“Alright. I say we attend this musical. Get a look at our competition.”

“And support Blaine,” Trent amends quietly.

Hunter sends him a cutting glare. “But of course. It’s about time I see whether this Blaine Warbler is really as great as you all say.”

Sebastian knows Blaine doesn’t want to see him and he’s accepted that, much as it rankles to do so. But if everyone else is going, well, it’d be weird if he didn’t, right? He’s got to support his brother Warbler.

They’ve barely seated themselves in the McKinley auditorium before Sebastian hears a horrified gasp.

“Teen Angel?” Trent splutters, staring at his program. “They cast him as _Teen Angel_? What is wrong with this school?”

“Who the hell is Ryder Lynn?” comes an indignant cry from further down the row.

Sebastian hadn’t bothered to pick up a program coming in, so he confiscates one from the freshman in front of him.

Warbler dramatics aside, it does look dire. Not only is Blaine not the lead but the only other talent he recognizes is Santana Lopez, who he’s fairly certain already graduated - a blatant sign of desperation. Last year he’d been surprisingly impressed by the McKinley musical. It does not appear he’ll be in danger of that this time around.

Despite his determination to Not Care About Show Choir, he can’t help cataloguing the competition’s weaknesses as the show gets under way. The new girl they’ve got as the lead has a decent voice but not a fraction of the stage presence of Rachel Berry and the best he can say for who-the-hell-is-Ryder-Lynn is that he’s tall and sort of blandly handsome. If this is the best the New Directions have to offer, Sectionals will be a bloodbath.

Finally it’s time for the Beauty School Dropout scene, Blaine appearing at the top of a staircase, glowing under the stage lights. Sebastian knows he’s biased but it’s undeniably the best number of the show and based on the applause the rest of the audience agrees. Blaine makes the rest of the cast look like the pathetic backwater theater kids they are. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hunter smile.

And yet... there’s something off about him. It’s slight, maybe just wishful thinking on Sebastian’s part, a hope that Blaine hadn’t really been able to kiss him and walk away unscathed, but the performance doesn’t seem quite as effortless as it should. There’s a moment halfway through the song where he swears he sees the mask of the teen dream idol drop, leaving just Blaine, alone and miserable on stage in front of everyone. It’s only a moment, quick enough that Sebastian could have imagined it, but it makes him wonder if there’s a reason Blaine’s not in the starring role he clearly should be.

Once it’s over, a bunch of the Warblers discuss going to find and congratulate Blaine but Hunter moves them out with an ominous, “We’ll be seeing Blaine soon enough.”

Sebastian follows them to the parking lot but once alone in his car (he’d flatly refused to carpool with anyone) he lingers.

Why had Blaine called him? Sebastian hadn’t expected to ever hear from him again after what he’d done last year. Sure, Blaine had seemed to forgive him, coming over to shake his hand after Regionals, but he’d never reached out afterwards and Sebastian couldn’t blame him. And he’d been fine with that, well on his way to forgetting all about this place and these people who he’ll surely never see or think about again after he graduates and leaves Ohio behind for good. He was moving on, but now Blaine’s in his head and it can’t just be simple anymore. Although, maybe he’d been fooling himself to think it could. If he’d ever really gotten Blaine out of his head, he wouldn’t have picked up in the first place.

He turns off the car and marches back toward the school. So what if Blaine doesn’t want to see him? If he didn’t want trouble, he should have known better than to call Sebastian Smythe.

It hasn’t been long but the cast has already cleared out of the auditorium and the hallways are dark and quiet. He wanders, not willing to admit defeat, and pays for it when he turns a corner and finds himself face to face with Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. He hates to admit it, but they look good. Older and more sophisticated even though they’ve only been in New York for a few months. God he can’t wait til that’s him.

Kurt freezes at the sight of him. “ _You_.” His voice actually trembles.

“Hello to you too,” Sebastian says, irreverent to hide the bitterness. So Kurt had flown in to support his boyfriend. Looks like all Blaine’s worry about being left behind was for nothing.

“Come to gloat?” Kurt demands, eyes bright.

Sebastian would love to, though he doesn’t know what exactly Kurt is accusing him of. Existing probably. Part of him would delight in rubbing Kurt’s face in what happened that night, not even the kiss, which he’d talk around with sly hints that would make it seem so much worse than it was, but Blaine’s unhappiness, all the little insights he’d given into their relationship that Sebastian could now so easily weaponize. But he’s different now, he’s turned over a new goddamned leaf, so he settles for a quizzical, and alright somewhat condescending, raise of his eyebrows.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Kurt says. “Swooping in when he was vulnerable. How long were you planning that, huh? Is this _fun_ for you? Breaking up relationships?

Well then. Kurt knows. Blaine had told him all about how big bad Sebastian had tried to seduce him away. Suddenly he’s pissed. Not at Kurt, he couldn’t care less, but at Blaine for casting him as the villain in their story and at himself for picking up the phone when he should have known this would happen. He wishes he _had_ slept with Blaine instead of doing the Right Thing like an idiot. Then at least he could say he’d gotten something out of this mess.

He smiles, like he finds it all just so amusing. “Honestly Hummel, I don’t know where you got the idea I’m so desperate for your leftovers. Blaine’s lucky I was bored enough to pick up when he came calling.”

“Kurt, let’s just go,” Rachel says, tugging on his arm. She sounds impatient rather than protective and looking closer it’s obvious she’s been crying. Hardly a surprise that Rachel Berry has drama of her own following her around.

Kurt lets himself be pulled back a step but doesn't leave. “You don’t even care about him,” he says, shaking his head with contempt. “That’s the worst part. That he let _you_ destroy us. I can’t imagine what he ever saw in you.”

“Kurt?”

Kurt and Rachel turn as Blaine comes up the hallway behind them. He’s still in his costume, but looks more like a ghost than an angel, his white sweater glimmering faintly in the dark.

Seeing him, Sebastian knows he wasn’t imagining the wrongness onstage. It’s all over him now, to the point that it’s incredible he’d been to hide it as well as he had for that one song.

“Kurt, I never told you what happened, I -” He catches sight of Sebastian around the corner and his eyes widen. “I didn’t invite him,” he blurts, shaking his head in panic as he looks pleadingly at Kurt.

Sebastian lets out a laugh. He cannot believe he gave something in this town the power to hurt him. What a joke.

“I’m not interested,” Kurt says flatly.

It dawns on Sebastian that they’re not just in a fight over what happened. They’ve actually broken up. He swiftly quashes the part of him that cares.

“But I need to explain, I need you to know everything,” Blaine says desperately as Kurt rolls his eyes.

“What are you gonna tell me,” Kurt demands. “That it wasn't serious? That you only made out? That you didn't care about him?”

“I -” Blaine stammers, shaking his head.

Screw this. Sebastian walks away before Blaine can choke out an answer. He doesn’t need to hear it. Doesn’t want to. He’s done with this.

Unfortunately, Blaine Anderson is not so easily escaped. After seeing him in Grease, Hunter is determined to lure Blaine back to Dalton and every Warbler meeting for the next week is dedicated to the task. Hunter’s plan to steal their trophy is simultaneously laughably simple and way over the top, but it will undoubtedly work on the equally ridiculous New Directions.

Sebastian resolves not to care, even going so far as to question whether they even need Blaine to beat the obviously diminished New Directions at Sectionals, drawing scandalized gasps and probably losing him whatever support he’d had left against Hunter.

Still, when the Warbler’s are debating which songs to sing to Blaine once they’ve got him there, Sebastian can’t resist offering his opinion. And since his opinion is obviously correct, he winds up choreographing the thing too.

Hunter has his supervillain reveal all planned out, so Sebastian is the one sent to meet Blaine and lead him to the library. Alright, so maybe he volunteers. As if he would let anyone else get those few minutes alone with him. He doesn’t particularly want to see Blaine, but he does want Blaine to see him. Wants the chance to get under his skin.

Blaine freezes at the top of the curving staircase when he sees Sebastian waiting for him at the bottom.

“I should have known it was you,” he says, resuming his descent. “You know if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just called.”

“And you would have picked up?” Sebastian says, smiling as he raises his eyebrows. He’s not bitter, not at all.

Blaine looks away.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Blaine joins him at the bottom of the stairs and they start down the hallway. Sebastian watches him as they walk, but he’s still looking anywhere but Sebastian’s face.

“Believe it or not, this wasn’t me. I’m not an idiot, Blaine. You don’t want to see me. Message received.”

“That’s not-” Blaine says, eyes on the ground. “Were - were you there to see me? After the play?”

“We were all there to see you,” Sebastian corrects blithely. “Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, remember? I dropped my keys and unfortunately ran into your boyfriend when I went back for them.” He smirks as Blaine flinches at the word boyfriend. “It had nothing to do with what happened. Don’t worry. It’s forgotten.”

“Right.”

They come to a stop outside the library. “He’s waiting for you,” Sebastian says, tilting his head towards the door.

“Who is?”

“The guy you’re here to see. The Captain of the Warblers.”

For the first time, Blaine looks at him, too surprised to remember not to. “I thought you were Captain of the Warblers.”

Hunter introduces himself, complete with swivel chair and malicious cat stroking, his confidence almost masking his complete insanity as he starts his pitch to get Blaine to transfer back.

“Why would I ever leave McKinley?” Blaine asks.

“Why would you stay? I heard you only went there to be with Kurt, right?”

Blaine winces at that and Hunter presses in.

“In fact, I hear they even call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there, so why don't you?”

It’s more informed and coherent than he’d expected from Hunter and for the first time Sebastian thinks this might actually work. The idea excites him more than it should.

Hunter coerces Blaine into a blazer and Sebastian is unable to resist stepping forward to help slide it over his shoulders. Blaine stiffens under his touch and steps away.

Right, he’s the bad guy. He can do that. Time to turn Blaine to the dark side.

Blaine slots into the song as flawlessly as Sebastian had known he would and it’s not long before he’s throwing himself into performing as wholeheartedly as he has every time Sebastian’s seen him, buttoning his blazer and straightening his shoulders. His eyes keep finding Sebastian’s as he sings the words Sebastian chose for him. For them.

It’s perfect, so obviously how it’s supposed to be - the two of them together, leading the Warblers side by side. It’s unsettling to realize he wants it just as badly as he ever had, more even. He thought he’d learned his lesson last year, but apparently not.

It can’t just be him though. Blaine has to feel it too.

Despite the fact that he practically runs from the library as soon as the performance is over, Hunter spends the next few days acting like Blaine’s return is a done deal, his smugness enhancing the already extreme punchability of his face. Sebastian is skeptical - he wouldn’t put it past Blaine to turn down an obviously superior education just to avoid him - but when the news spreads that Blaine’s parents asked for transfer paperwork he has to admit he was wrong.

He consoles himself by plotting Hunter’s downfall, an inevitability with Blaine by his side. Which he will be. Going to the same school, spending all their free time in the same club, Blaine has to know how much he’ll be seeing Sebastian and he’s transferring anyway. That can only be a good thing.

Still, when he and Hunter enter the choir room to find the trophy they’ve been holding hostage gone with a discarded blazer and a note reading “No Thanks” in its place, there’s relief underneath the disappointment. He’d hate for Hunter to have succeeded where he himself had failed. How mortifying.

He reaches the open window in time to see Blaine running across the Dalton grounds, a blonde guy running beside him with the trophy. They’re both inexplicably dressed as superheroes, Blaine’s cape fanning out behind him as he goes. Well, maybe not so inexplicable. They’re the good guys after all.

“No matter,” Hunter says darkly from where he’s watching beside Sebastian. “Time to move on to phase two.”

Christ, Sebastian doesn’t even want to know.

When Blaine’s name appears on his caller ID that evening it takes him approximately two seconds to pick up because he is an idiot who never learns.

“Quite the stunt you pulled this afternoon,” he says in lieu of greeting. “Did you fly down from that window or was the cape just for show?”

“Hey,” Blaine says and Sebastian is gratified to hear amusement in his voice alongside the nervous surprise. “Sorry, I uh, I wasn’t really expecting you to answer. I was planning on leaving a voicemail.”

“Should I hang up?”

“No, I just - I um, wanted to say that I had a lot of fun performing with you the other day. And that I’m sorry for being such a mess and - and to thank you, for not letting me take things further that night. You’re a good guy, Sebastian.”

Sebastian is not often at a loss for words - it’s something he prides himself on - but he can’t even begin to think of what to say to that.

“So uh, yeah,” Blaine says with an embarrassed little laugh. “That’s all. Bye.”

And just like that he’s gone.

Sebastian falls back onto his bed, phone clutched to his chest. So much for moving on.


End file.
